


autumn storms

by vandrell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Soft feelings, appreciating nature, my sw characterization is wONK i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandrell/pseuds/vandrell
Summary: Shaak Ti shows Fox how to appreciate an autumn storm on Coruscant.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Shaak Ti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	autumn storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minchen/gifts).



> Part of blackkat's discord server's "30 mins to fill" gift exchange! For minchen0897!!

Fox stares out the window with a frown on his face. He’s not sure why the Jedi Council had requested him for this escort mission of Councilor Shaak Ti to Corellia. He hadn’t been off-world since he’d taken his position of Commander of the Coruscant Guard. He usually ended up sending Stone or Thire on these missions. He didn’t particularly trust any of the other Guards to be able to keep things under control, seeing as the last time he took a vacation there ended up being an infestation of Jedi Padawans where they most definitely should not have been. 

“Commander.” 

Fox looks up to see Councilor Shaak Ti approaching. 

“High General,” he salutes. 

“I’m pleased to see you, Commander Fox. It has been a while.” 

Fox blinks. “It is good to see you as well, General Ti.” 

Councilor Shaak Ti waves a hand, “None of that, please Commander Fox. We’ve fought together and I like to be of first name basis with those I fight with. Call me Shaak.” 

Frowning, Fox opens his mouth to protest. 

“I won’t take no for an answer.”

He closes his mouth with a click and nods in agreement. No matter how much it goes against his training to refer to the Jedi familiarly, it goes against his training even more to disobey. 

“You can call me Fox then. The pilot said we’d be able to leave as soon as the storm clears.” Fox says, glancing out the window again. Councilor Shaak Ti nods with a smile on her face. 

Coruscant rarely had storms but for some reason the clouds had darkened across the sky ominously and thundered in warning. It had tinged the sky a deep orange and grey color, lighting Coruscant in a way that Fox had never seen before. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Councilor Shaak Ti draws up to the window. “I haven’t seen a storm like this in 10 years.” 

Fox turns to Councilor Shaak Ti in shock. “I knew storms were rare on Coruscant but I hadn’t realized _how_ rare."

She smiles softly and nods. “I think Master Yoda is the only one who has seen the Great Storm of Coruscant. But every 50 or so years we see a storm like this. It makes the sky very beautiful and all of the crafts that normally fill the sky are grounded, leaving a clear view of Coruscant.” 

“What causes the storm, sir?” 

Councilor Shaak Ti gives him a _look_. 

“...Shaak.” 

“The Jedi AgriCorp have been trying to find the reason why for years since it might help them bring storms to other planets, but they had to put that project on hiatus due to the war. But we can all appreciate the beauty of nature and appreciate a good storm every once in a while regardless. Have you ever been out in a storm, Fox?”

He shakes his head. 

“Then you must not miss this opportunity. Come.” She walks away, heading down the corridor that leads to the exit. 

“General-” 

“I won’t take no for an answer!” She calls over her shoulder. 

Fox sighs and heads after her. 

Councilor Shaak Ti is waiting for him by the exit to the hangar bay. “You’ll enjoy this, Fox.” 

They step through the doors and walk through the hangar bay where many transports and pilots are idling. A brisk wind blows through the hangar and as they step out of the hangar bay, Fox’s eyes widen. 

Rain is pouring heavily off the rooftops, forming puddles, and the sound of it deafens the sound of anything else. Sentients run from building to building, making poor attempts to shield themselves from the rain. 

Councilor Shaak Ti steps out from the protection the overhand gave them and into the rain. She grins lightheartedly (an expression Fox has never, _never_ seen on anyone before) and beckons for Fox to join her. 

He steps cautiously out into the rain and gasps at the feeling of it hitting his armour. The sheer amount of _water_ present amazes him and he stares in wonder at it forming puddles beneath his feet.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Councilor Shaak Ti almost shouts, “We love to bring the Initiates and Padawans out in this weather as many of them have never seen a storm like this.” 

Fox nods, still trying to process the storm that raged around them. “How long do they normally last?” 

“We never know. The storms can be strong and fleeting or they can rage on and on and on. They’re a useful lesson for teaching Initiates and Padawans not to underestimate the finicky behavior of nature.” 

“It’s beautiful.” He says quietly, to himself. 

They stand in silence in the rain until the storm begins to dissipate. Bit by bit, the rain lightens in intensity and the clouds begin to fade, sunlight peeking through. 

“This is my favorite part.” 

Fox looks over at Councilor Shaak Ti who is pointing at the ground. He follows her gaze and watches as the sun hits a puddle just right and it shines brightly. He looks up at the sky where the orange and grey has faded into a brilliant blue, clear and bright in a way it can’t normally be with the typical Coruscant pollution. 

Councilor Shaak Ti claps her hands together once, startling Fox out of his musing, and says, “Well then, shall we go dry off?” 

Fox nods and follows Councilor Shaak Ti back into the hangar bay, taking one last glance at the bright sky and uncharacteristic silent beauty of Coruscant. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written for SW before ~~because I told myself I wouldn't so I wouldn't start a rapid descent to hell writing for SW but I realize now that I might've played myself whoops~~ so I hope Fox and Shaak Ti are vaguely recognizable. I hope you like it Min!! 
> 
> /[vandrell](https://vandrell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
